


Face Up

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Music Station live, Jun has Nino on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Up

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/28037.html).

With a pleasant ache in his muscles, Jun came back to their dressing room having arranged for the second car to wait however long it took for him to get the straggling Arashi member upright and moving.

When he saw that Nino was collapsed gracelessly onto the couch, still dressed in the clothes he wore for the show, he texted the driver that it might be longer than expected.

He prodded at Nino's shoulder, rolling his eyes as Nino pretend to stay asleep. "Come on, Nino."

Nino's eyebrows drew together irritably, and he spoke without opening his eyes. "Are you going to piggyback me out to the car?"

"Do you want me to?" Jun asked seriously, waiting until Nino looked up sharply before he grinned. The smile was a mistake, because Nino promptly answered, "Yes."

Nino almost always underestimated Jun's willingness to look stupid for him. Still, first Jun had to get Nino out of the borrowed clothes, so he just snorted and knelt by the couch, sliding his hands up under Nino's shirt just because he wanted to, then down to unbutton his pants, mood shifting with his actions.

Nino's sweat had long since dried, but it was easy to imagine he'd just finished dancing. Jun was still riding high on the sounds of the crowd as they'd performed, the ones Arashi had inspired, the bursts that he knew were because of him, the ones because of Nino, too, because Nino's professionalism was as sexy to Jun as how Nino looked in his sinfully tight pants. He wanted to coax some noises out of Nino himself, but he was prepared to be uncharacteristically efficient. Usually when Jun had Nino spread out before him, he took his time, but Nino was hurting and they had a driver waiting anyway.

As if sensing the direction of Jun's thoughts, Nino grumbled, eyes half-closed, "I think my dick's as broken as the rest of me."

Jun raised his eyebrows arrogantly. "That sounds like a challenge."

He peeled those clinging pants off Nino's hips, finding briefs underneath that were tame by Nino's standards. He sat back in order to drink Nino in, the sleek black punctuated by the eye-catching scarlet now revealed. The briefs were worn and left little to the imagination, but Jun enjoyed imagining for a bit longer, at least until Nino started to fuss. Nino was so tired that it took a minute, and Jun wondered if the challenge would end like this, with Nino passed out on the couch with his pants around his thighs.

At last, Nino flopped an arm out entreatingly. "Come on. As long as I don't have to move..."

Jun pushed Nino's shirt up a bit so he could see the contrast between pale skin and bright fabric, then cupped Nino's dick. He rubbed for a bit, almost soothing, and Nino just lay there with an arm thrown over his face. It slipped back over his head after a second, and Nino's eyes met Jun's.

Keeping up a steady rhythm on Nino, Jun used his other hand to brush the stiff locks of hair away from Nino's forehead, fingers lingering to try and feel if Nino was feverish.

"Take it in my ass, why don't you." There was no bite in Nino's voice, only the huskiness of impending collapse.

Jun ignored this. "Broken, huh," he said instead, mouthing wetly at the growing bulge. Nino shifted fretfully, hips edging up, then groaned. He sounded frustrated, and not in the way Jun enjoyed. Nino's body was giving reluctant signs of interest even as he sank toward sleep, and Jun's hands stilled.

Looking at Nino's slack face, he realized a manager must have given him some painkillers after their performance to get him through the rest of the show. He only wished he'd thought of it himself.

He wriggled Nino back into the tight pants and fastened him up presentably, then turned to gather Nino's things as he made a call with his phone held close by his shoulder.

It wasn't long before everything was ready except for Nino. Jun sighed, starting for him to try to wake him up, but Nino peeked his eyes open as Jun neared.

"Ready to go?" Jun asked brusquely, fingers brushing Nino's hip.

"I really need a blowjob, Jun-kun," Nino said sleepily, and it was all Jun could do to hold himself back from pressing kisses all over the idiot's face.

"When you're home and in bed, I promise I'll give you a blowjob."

Nino's mouth curved smugly even as his eyes gave up the battle and closed.

It took the assistance of their driver to hoist Nino onto Jun's back, but Nino ended up getting his piggyback after all, though he wasn't conscious to appreciate it.

*

Though Jun had offered his back again, Nino had retorted poisonously that his heart could only take so much romance, so Jun followed a hobbling Nino through the apartment to Nino's bed.

The thump was loud as Nino flopped down, home at last, and he gave a heartfelt groan.

"Being in this bed is the best blowjob I've ever gotten."

"Is that so?" Jun said dangerously.

Nino nodded, deadpan. "No."

Jun rubbed his chin, looking down at Nino consideringly. "I promised the staff we'd bring those clothes back ourselves. Without stains."

Though he still looked weary, Nino perked up at this, eyes sharp on Jun. "You made me a promise first."

There had only really been a question of whether Nino would fall asleep on him again, because Jun's pride wasn't built to handle that twice in one night, or ever.

Jun reached for the drawer next to the bed, and, seeing this, Nino relaxed, wriggling a bit and making himself a warm place on the comforter. Jun tossed the bottle down with unnecessary flair, because it was one of his favorite things that Nino came a lot faster with Jun's fingers in his ass.

Nino gave the lubrication a sidelong glance before waiting with eyes dark on Jun.

The black clothes came off as quickly as Jun could strip them without paining Nino and were unceremoniously tossed aside. Nino lay, pale and relaxed, in only his bright red briefs, and Jun wished they were at his place so that he had the contrast of Nino's skin against the dark blue sheets, sheets bought especially for that purpose. Nino's comforter was a dull gray, his sheets a utilitarian white. It gave Jun an idea for Nino's next birthday gift, but for now he just slowly pulled Nino's underwear off before insinuating a pillow under Nino's hips and standing back up.

Staring down at Nino, eyes tracking heatedly over the bare body, Jun waited.

Nino huffed, reaching for the lube himself, but Jun slapped his hand away and took it up, appreciating how Nino stilled watchfully when things started to move along, his hands twisting into the bedspread and leaving his dick slack against his thigh instead of touching himself.

When it came down to it, Jun thought, warming the lube between his palms, Nino sexually was a needy little shit. He knelt on the bed, absently making a mental note to call Nino a clingy bottom the next time there was any mention of Jun's so-called childbearing hips, though he'd wait for Nino's leg to heal so Nino could properly fuck him over the closest furniture in response. Nino's good leg came up, exposing himself to Jun, and Jun moved closer as his breath shuddered out with want.

He eased a finger into tight warmth, leaning down to breathe on Nino's swelling cock. When he went in with two, Nino whined high in his throat, starting to squirm, and Jun wrapped his other hand around Nino's dick so he could maneuver his way into getting his mouth on it, keeping his tongue pressed under the head as he worked with his fingers.

Nino was shuddering so demandingly that Jun came back with three fingers, but Nino said abruptly, "Ouch, ouch, fuck--" and Jun let Nino's cock from between his lips and gently pulled his fingers out, looking up at Nino's face with concern.

"Too fast?"

"No, I--" Nino cut off, flushed and panting, and Jun looked back to see that Nino was gingerly lowering his injured leg back to the bed.

"Ah," Jun said smugly, but draped his forearm over Nino's hips so there was less temptation to try to push up again. He worked back in with three fingers, making Nino moan in a way that was crossness overwhelmed with need, then licked teasingly all the way up to Nino's slit.

"You wanted more?" he asked playfully, fingers twisting, but stopped breathing when Nino said only, " _Please._ "

Nino was shameless, certainly not above begging if he thought it would get him what he wanted, but it was usually when he was tied up to be enjoyed at Jun's leisure, or seconds from orgasm and desperate with it, or both. Drawing in a belated breath full of the scent of Nino, Jun said firmly, "Lie still," and Nino's bent leg fell open even further, urging Jun on even as he ceded most of his ability to push up into Jun's mouth.

Jun crooked his fingers roughly, then swallowed down his cock as Nino let out a rasping moan. He breathed through his nose as he worked his throat convulsively, then eased up, coughing, before taking Nino in again, fingers working relentlessly.

Nino was panting now, trembling under Jun's arm, his hole clenching around Jun and his balls drawing up tight. This was usually where Jun really drew it out, drinking in every whimper and twitch as Nino's body begged as much as his words, but tonight he would be merciful. Jun pressed up with the heel of his hand and massaged his fingers inside Nino, drawing back to suck wetly on the head of his cock, and after a second where Jun felt Nino go taut and breathless, there was a hoarse shout and Nino clenched down harder than ever as his come spurted into Jun's mouth.

Easing off and swallowing with a slight grimace, Jun stroked Nino's cock a few times as Nino shuddered. He left his fingers thick inside Nino's hole, knowing how Nino hated to feel sudden emptiness, and only withdrew when Nino gave a satisfied sigh and patted at Jun's hair. Jun let that go, because Nino post-orgasm was the Nino least likely to be fucking around with anyone's head. He'd most likely just wanted to touch Jun, and Jun decided this should only be rewarded, so he kissed Nino's hip and held back any sharp remarks.

Making his way achingly off the bed, Jun held his hands out to the side and went to the bathroom to wash them, and then he was hard-pressed not to stick one down his pants and work himself to completion. Instead, he went back in to Nino, wanting to make him comfortable before he was down for the night.

Jun smiled to find him asleep again, naked and flushed but already emitting little snuffling snores. He ignored the huffs of protest and got Nino under the covers. He smoothed them back up under Nino's chin, leaving his hand warm over Nino's chest until the snuffles started up again.

He took advantage of Nino being asleep to press a kiss to the spot on Nino's chin, because when he did it while Nino was awake, Nino's eyes would sparkle with mocking. It seemed he'd been mistaken, though, because Nino's eyes opened, a slow blink of comprehension, and then he slid a hand out of the covers and up into Jun's hair. He pulled Jun back down to drop kisses, one, two, three on his lips, variously off-set, and Jun realized what he was doing right as Nino leaned up to press a kiss to the mole on Jun's temple.

Nino was already snuggling back down into the blankets, fingers dropping to rest warmly on Jun's wrist, but Jun was reconsidering his views on that occasional sparkle in Nino's eyes.

He was picking up Nino's hand to put his lips to the palm when Nino grumped, "I'd better not find your jizz on my face in the morning." Jun pressed his smile to Nino's skin before tucking the pliant arm back under the blanket.

Even with only his head visible, Nino conveyed complete exhaustion, but he was rosy and relaxed now, too. "Could you set my alarm?" he asked, and Jun nodded.

"Got it. You don't work until ten, right?" He shifted, feeling the unpleasant ache start to soften.

"Yeah. And my costume--"

"I'll fold it in a second, then take it in tomorrow." He would have done that right away, but removing Nino's clothes hadn't left him with any willpower not to touch.

In the same musing tone, Nino said, "I need to blow my nose."

"I can get--Nino, I'll smother you in your sleep," Jun threatened, trying to believe he wouldn't have fallen for it if he weren't so tired. He also tried to pretend to himself that he wouldn't have gone to get Nino a tissue, but Nino never needed to know that.

Nino was laughing, hiccuping, boyish laughter, and Jun tried to stay stern but he could feel his face softening. He probably looked silly, actually, but he cared much less about that than he had ten years before, and less than usual, almost nothing, when the person he was grinning at in goofy fashion was Nino.

Nino's face smoothed at last, and he looked to the side as he said, "Ah, actually... maybe you shouldn't sleep with me; I don't want to infect you with this leg thing."

Jun breathed for a second, knowing that if they were in bed together, Nino would unconsciously move toward him, and Arashi couldn't afford Nino's injury to be exacerbated in any way. "I'll sleep on the couch, dimwit," Jun said, deciding not to tease Nino over the actual reason.

Nino cleared his throat. "Of course. Though I do have a futon in that closet, and I washed it just a couple days ago. But the couch--"

"I'll sleep in here, then," Jun interrupted, feeling warm. Then, since Nino was refusing to ask him to stay outright, Jun teased, "But careful, if you sense I'm there, you might roll right off the bed to get to me."

"You can set your futon up in the hall," Nino sniffed, but his eyes were sparkling again.

"Alarm set, clothes folded in a minute, you're tucked in so you're less likely to move around," Jun thought aloud, trying to think of anything he'd forgotten.

"Warm milk," Nino demanded. "My teddy bear, a bedtime story, a goodnight--"

Jun took great delight in the flush suffusing Nino's cheeks. "What was that last one?"

"A goodnight," Nino said haughtily. "As in, and then you leave."

Jun grasped Nino's chin and met his eyes, then leaned in and kissed him. Nino was so warm; Jun could get lost in his mouth, but he pulled away before his body started to feel there was hope tonight after all.

He smiled, still holding Nino's face. "Goodnight, Nino."

"Goodnight, Jun-kun."

Jun turned off the lamp, leaving only the light spilling out from the bathroom door to illuminate the room. He folded the clothes to give back to the staff tomorrow, then went to brush his teeth, letting out a chuff of amusement when he saw that Nino had written _Junnosuke_ on the toothbrush since the last time he'd been over.

Finally he took off his jeans, a little painfully still, and then his shirt, if only so Nino would be tempted into touching him in the morning. He arranged the futon and splayed out under the blanket, luxuriating in the feeling of finally giving into sleep. Nino's breathing was steady, and Jun's eyes drifted shut.


End file.
